Free
by BlueStarSoul
Summary: Makoto has often been compared to an orca, a.k.a. killer whale. What if he actually is a killer? Are there more to the accident of the fishermen than just a storm? Were his smiles genuine like everyone had thought? Does anyone truly know who he really is? Will his 'family' and 'friends' find out? ...or will they be too late?
1. Strange

Hello, everyone! Makoto is my favourite character from Free!, because I love his smile ^v^ . So, I've decided to write a fanfiction with Makoto as the main character. But this story will be a depressing one, 'cause I love stories that just pulls your heartstrings v . This is my first time posting my story online (not that I write a lot), so please have mercy!

English is not my first language, so please forgive me if I make a lot of grammatical mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free! I'm just using the characters for my story.

* * *

_In a lifeless room of an abandoned building, there laid two small unmoving bodies on a dusty bed. Their faces looked so pale, so innocent like sleeping dolls of twins. Few strands of dark black silk slides off the smooth ceramic, that is the face of one of the twins, as it reveals a small creature. Deafening buzzes from its wings vibrates the stale air, obviously attracted to the body under its feet that will be its food. The twins both had names and lives that were too short for them to even know what living even meant. But this also meant that they didn't know what death is either._

_In a crumbling room filled with cracks on walls and broken glasses on the floor, there laid an unmoving young boy on another bed facing the reality that is the death of his small companions. Eyes with shock and disbelief, but lips twisted into a distorted smile. Wanted to laugh at the situation he was in, but too tired and famished to even move a single finger and his body too dry to even shed a tear. Darkness soon robbed him from his sight of white light._

_Sounds of muffled sirens and murmurs of voices filled his ears, as he floated in and out of consciousness. Sights of long, shining brown hair, clean white dress, a bright smile and a thin hand reaching out for him under the sunshine, appeared under his eyelids. He felt energetic and happy to be with the female in front of him, and reached out, wished to capture her small hand into his. She vanished before he could feel her hand as darkness consumed his vision once again._

* * *

"Good morning, Haru."

"Good morning"

Their daily routine begins. It is their last year of high school as well as their last year with the Iwatobi swimming club. Although they didn't achieve the best results, they have no regrets of resuming competitive swimming. They managed to bridge the gap in the friendship between Haruka and Rin, and it's the time of their lives again as best friends with the addition of Rei. But it's not all good and smiles. They have their final exams coming up in several months, and they have to decide what they want to do in their futures. They'll have to leave behind their three younger friends before the continuation of their paths in life.

"High school life is already coming to an end, huh? It felt like an instant!" laughs Makoto as he walks side by side with his best friend. And Haruka as always, gives little reaction to the speaker.

"Ne, Haru, have you decided on what you want to do after high school?" asks Makoto who is curious and worried about his childhood friend's future. Though he knows well that his water-loving friend will go anywhere as long as there is water in which he can soak himself in. But there's just little occupation that involves a lot of water.

"Do you want to become an Olympic swimmer like Rin? I know if Haru puts his heart to it, he will definitely become one," as Makoto puts on his trademark smile.

"No... It's too much trouble. What about you? Have you decided on where to go? I'll just go to wherever you're going, Makoto," replies Haruka, as he expects Makoto to make a comment like: 'this is your future we're talking about, not mine! Give this some more thought, Haru~!' Like a worried mother. Haruka's lips curls upwards at the thought.

However, the reaction that's he's expecting was not what Makoto gives him, as he realizes that his companion stops walking. He turns around and looks up to observe Makoto's face, just to see him turn his head to the side, bangs covering his eyes. Makoto's hands clench into fists and his big frame trembles slightly, obviously not his normal cheerful self. Just as Haruka tries to ask what's wrong, Makoto puts on a facade over his battling emotions to set Haru at ease, which does the opposite.

"Let's go. At this rate we'll be late," as Makoto strides down the road, the smiling mask not leaving his face, and stops for Haru to catch up. Haruka wants to say that 'it's you who's making us late,' but decided against it, as he is more concerned about his friend's unusual self this morning.

For the rest of the walk to school, the two walks in silence. Both of them enjoy the lack of conversation, as they have more time to think to themselves.

'Something's definitely wrong with Makoto. He acted strange back then, but I just can't come up with anything that has happened which could cause him such distress. Something happened at school when I was not around? Unlikely. Makoto seem to get along with everyone fine, and there's hardly a time at school when we're not together. So, if there were any type of bullying I should've noticed. Something happened to his family? But his parents looked fine and happy, his twin siblings were cheerful and loud the last time I visited him, few days ago. So, that should be unlikely too. Makoto is not the type to confide in someone with his problems, especially when he tries to solve them himself. I wonder what's wrong with him... Maybe I'll just wait and see.'

Unbeknownst to Haruka or anyone else, Makoto is already executing his final plan that no one has any idea of what it is about. He smirks while Haruka is deep in thought. He can see the goal and he will execute the plan perfectly, without fail.

'Only several months left and I'll be free.'

**To be continued...**

* * *

...Yeah. So, this is my story so far. Thanks for reading up to this point! Hope you liked it! **Please review**, so I know what to work on for the next chapter. Btw, does the intro for this story look familiar to you? I actually got the scene from Ghost Hound! It's a pretty old anime (2007), but it's really unusual and unique, which left a really deep impression on me.


	2. Feelings - Part One

Hi! I'm here to post the second chapter to my fanfiction, Free. Once again, thanks for reading! More thanks to my reviewers and followers! ^v^

And sorry if I make a lot of English mistakes...didn't really proof-read this chapter. But hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

* * *

"Everyone, get to your seats! Home room will begin," instructs their home room teacher. Chair and tables clatter around the classroom as students scramble to their seats, and face the front obediently.

"Eh…it's about time where all of you should have thought about your futures in life. This is a very important stage which your future will be decided upon your marks of your final exams; whether you take further education in universities or start working after graduation. I will now hand out these forms to everyone and please fill them out seriously," states the teacher with a stern look.

Haruka writes 'anything to do with water' of course, and he's serious. He can't live without water. There isn't a day where he didn't soak himself in water for a good half an hour. ...and maybe, he gives a side-glance to his neighbour, he can't live without Makoto either. He blushes at the thought and looks out the window, trying to hide his face from everyone in the class, mostly from his best friend.

Makoto seems to sense the shift in Haruka's movements, and looks confusedly at his friend while tilting his head. He then glances at Haruka's completed form and chuckles slightly at the expected answer, completing his own form writing 'university in Tokyo'. Speaking of universities, he hasn't decided on which subject to study. His grades are no bad at all so he can get into most courses in universities. If you ask him whether he'll choose humanities or science, he'll say he's leaning towards the science side.

'But I want to earn big money by being an entrepreneur, but I want to learn about the outer space, but at the same time I want to know more about genetic modification, ah! IT would be good, too! So, I'll know how to hack people's accounts (that will be fun! Hehehe)'. There are a lot that he has taken an interest to, but he just can't pinpoint the thing that he wants to do most.

'Oh, right! I still have my plan!' Makoto flashes a devilish grin before anyone can see, 'I can't wait to see everyone's faces, by the time I succeed. I do feel sorry for Haru and the others, but they can't stop me. They will not stop me. It'll be all over before they even know it.

'…But that doesn't stop me from needing to decide for my future. I need money…' Makoto sighs at the thought as there is still a lot that he has to decide on.

When Makoto is thinking seriously about his future, Haruka amuses himself by looking at Makoto's 100-face-expressions. Makoto frowns for a second then looks happy, and then he looks undecided and just laughs to himself quietly. Finally he stops with a bothered look and a sigh (missing Makoto's uncharacteristic, evil grin). Haruka doesn't know what Makoto is thinking about, but he's guessing that Makoto is wondering about his options in the future. He is more focused on his friends' different faces, and thinks there are cute, as his lips tug upwards. Rubber screeches as it comes to a halt. Wait, cute? Nonononono. There's no way that he just thought of his friend as cute. Well, maybe Makoto _is_ cute from a girl's perspective, but from a guy's? No way! He had heard too many gossips from girls about Makoto. Haruka lays his head on his arms, slightly depressed about his childhood friend's popularity among the girls, without realizing this himself.

* * *

Nagisa and Rei come to the senior duo's classroom after school, so that they can all go to the swimming pool together. Just before they are ready to leave, a group a girls, most likely first years, interrupts them and asks for Makoto to have a quick important talk with him. Makoto, being the friendly guy, accepts their offer and excuses himself from the swimming club members, as he goes somewhere secluded with the girls.

"Mako-chan sure is popular," comments Nagisa.

"Maa, Makoto-senpai is nice and friendly to everyone, I can't see any reasons for girls to not like him," remarks Rei, "and this is his final year at this school, so I can see why girls who have crushes on him taking the last opportunities to confess."

"I wonder if Mako-chan will accept any of the confessions. He has rejected all of them so far."

"Drop the useless chatter, and let's go to the swimming pool," orders Haruka, desperate to get his mind off Makoto by getting into the water.

"You really do love the water don't you, Haruka-senpai?"

"Or~ Haru-chan is jealous of Mako-chan!" Nagisa knows that he's wrong, but it's always fun to tease his friends (Teehee ;p).

"That's not it."

'That's not it…That's not it at all.'

* * *

**On the other hand,**

"…Please, go out with me!"

"Thank you for your feeli-"

"Do you have somebody else you like?"

"Well…I won't say I don't, but…"

"I see…the person you love…what kind of girl is she?"

"Hm…A normal but unusual girl?" laughs Makoto as he tries to describe his crush in the shortest way.

"…Alright. I'll give up. But can you do me a favour, if that's fine with you?"

"What will it be?"

"Please go out on a date with me then I'll truly give up on you, Tachibana-senpai."

"Fine by me. When and where should we go?"

"I just happened to have two tickets to the aquarium. Want to go there on the weekend?"

"Sure. Let's meet in front of the Iwatobi station at 10am on Saturday. How does that sound?"

"Un! Thank you so much, Tachibana-senpai! I'll see you there then!"

The girl runs back to her friends squealing out of happiness but a few drops of tears roll down from her cheeks, sad about her rejection. As her friends ask her what's wrong she talks about what happened and what's going to happen. Her friends cheered and comment that maybe Tachibana-senpai will like her after the date. She says stop that, as she doesn't want to break the promise between them, and moreover he has someone that he loves. Upon hearing this, her friends start asking who's that person, and what does she look like. She only gave the answer that she knows then they leave it at that, but still curious. Although she got rejected, it doesn't stop her from fantasizing about her senpai before their upcoming date and blush and nosebleed from them.

Makoto walks back to the classroom to collect his swimming gear. Everything is going as planned or maybe even better. He never has thought he is popular, but this makes things easier. Way~ easier. From this point on, he'll be getting even more attention, just by telling something about his crush. The more attention, the greater the finale will be…!

**To be continued  
**

* * *

Haru is developing feelings for Makocchi! But I'm ruining Makocchi's character a bit in this story. I need him to be suspicious, 'cause this is a mystery story!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Feelings - Part Two

Hey guys! Another quick update! Again, thanks for reading. Many thanks to reviewers and followers + favourites! ^v^ Reviews + Follows + Favourites = Happy!

This is meant to be an omake, but it turned out to be a lengthy chapter that ends where I wanted for Chapter 2. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free!

* * *

'I thought I will be getting more attention, but not _**this **_quick!' Makoto is baffled about the amount of glances and whispers surrounding him as he walks through the corridor to his classroom with Haru beside him. It's only the day after he got confessed and his status changes from just a friendly schoolmate to a school celebrity. From little that he hears from the gossips, they are about his crush.

"I heard Tachibana-senpai likes this eccentric beauty who's not from this school!"

'Well, she _is_ beautiful, but wouldn't use 'eccentric' to describe her. She's just a bit unusual…maybe she does look weird to normal people. But that's what makes her cute~'

"Is she older than him? Ah, maybe he has a thing for elder sisters?"

'She _is_ an elder sister of a younger brother, but she's one year younger than me!'

"Heh~ is he the type who likes to get bullied by the girl he likes?"

'ちげーよ！喋り放題仕上がって、打っ殺すそうこら！ (Tell me if I'm wrong, but this means 'No, dude! Hey! You just say what you want. If you keep blabbering about nonsense with that freaking mouth of yours, I'm so going to beat you to death!' in Japanese…maybe I exaggerated a little~ bit –v–)

'If you ask me whether I like bullying or being bullied, I'll choose bullying, but I'm a feminist so I don't want to hurt them. But since _you're_ a guy maybe I should punch you in the face and break a bone or two!

'Ah! You can't be so violent, Makoto! You're supposed to be an angel not a demon. Smile! Smile, suppress your anger, and tune out the gossips. Take a deep breath, and smile…' He stops and manages a smile but with a vein popping out. Killing aura emerges around him like black fog spreading along the corridor, which alarms everyone's survival instincts, and the whispers died down as students scurry away.

'Hmph, losers. Don't mess with people who smiles all day, as they are scary when they get angry~'

But there are always some living beings that suck at the game of 'the survival of the fittest'. Three girls stand in front of him and Haru as they interrogate Makoto about his love.

"I can't believe you rejected Chiho!"

"She's such a good girl and she's pretty, too! What didn't you like about her?"

"I think you already know that I have someone I like"

"Oh right~ you are a 'siscon' (sister complex) who fell in love with this older woman who have a stunning figure but turns out to be a total weirdo."

He flinches at that, smile droops a little. His suppressed anger comes boiling up again. They are in no place to judge the girl he loves when all they had heard are rumours that they made up. He then notices the girl who confessed to him yesterday, Chiho, flailing at her friends' disrespect to their senpai, as well as her crush, as she hides behind the wall at the turn in front. Chiho is a cute girl with a shy personality who occasionally shocks the people around her with the daring and strong side of her. There's nothing that he don't like about her, it's just that love is never that simple. His anger once again subsides.

Haruka who is watching the whole scene play out, can't take it anymore.

"Who Makoto loves is none of your business, so shut up and leave!" Haruka scolds with his fists clenched, looking at the ground and using more force than he has expected. How dare they make his Makoto upset!

'Quiet people are scary when they get angry too~' muses Makoto.

"Maa, Haru, they're just showing how much they cherish their friend, Chiho-san. So, don't be so hard on them." Makoto calms his best friend by laying his hand on Haru's shoulder, smiling at him.

'…What? _**Chiho-san?**_' Haruka's eyes wide with disbelief, at his friend's usage of the first name of someone he just met yesterday.

"本当にごめんなさい(I'm very sorry), Makoto-senpai," Chiho apologizes and bows. "私の友達が失礼な事を言いました (My friends have said rude things)。どうか、彼らの無礼を許してください。(Please try to forgive them for their disrespectfulness)", she asks for forgiveness before dragging her guilty-looking friends to their classroom. After she makes sure that her friends are in the classroom, she pops her head out of the door and says, "土曜日のデート、お楽しみですね! (I'm looking forward to the date on Saturday!)".

'Makoto-senpai? Date…'

"そうだね," Makoto tilts his head and agrees, watching Chiho-san smiling brightly before going into her classroom.

* * *

"You guys look close," states Haruka bemused.

"Haru! I told you I rejected her confession," Makoto tries to clarify. "Well, I guess I didn't say anything about the date, but the reason for the date is to let her move on!"

"I know that. Nagisa and Rei do, too."

"Eh?"

"Nagisa was so noisy about being curious about the confession when you took so long, so we went to check on you, and so we happened to overhear your conversation."

"EHHHHHH?!"

"うるさい (Noisy/Annoying)"

'No wonder news spread so fast, so it's Nagisa's fault other than Chiho's friends'. I should've known. Nagisa probably pretended to have a conversation with Rei about why I rejected every girl who have confessed to me and spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. That's Nagisa for you,' Makoto chuckles slightly.

"By the way, Haru," Makoto says quietly.

"What?"

"Thanks for standing up for me just now," Makoto completes his sentence and expresses his thanks with his charismatic smile that is beaming like a gentle sun.

"It's nothing," replies Haruka, his face feeling warmer while he tries to avoid looking directly at the sun beside him.

"I hope you'll find someone you love soon," Makoto genuinely wishes happiness for his best friend. "Well I guess, you already have 'water'-san, huh?" He makes a joke that satisfies his humour as he walks towards their classroom.

Haruka doesn't move from his tile. He stares at the tall back of the person that is more than just a best friend, who is also a childhood friend. He already knows who his special someone is. Haruka desperately wants Makoto to turn around and look at him in the eye, so they can connect their thoughts. Makoto does what he has hoped by turning around and smiling at him, but suddenly, reality draws him back as he remembers that Makoto has someone he loves, and that someone is not him. He clutches at his chest, as he feels something squeezing his heart, and he finds it hard to breathe. He looks at his special someone longingly, 'Makoto, can't you be mine?'

Haru's feelings did connect with Makoto, but he just acts oblivious. Makoto feels his best friend's growing affection towards him and Haru's eyes are obvious (to him, at least). He feels flattered and happy, he really does. But Haru deserves better, he deserves to be happy. Makoto's heart will never be his, and Haru probably already knows this. There's only the path of destruction ahead of Makoto, and he don't want to cause any more trouble than he is going to cause.

'I'm sorry, Haru. I'm so sorry.'

**To be continued...**

* * *

*sighs* I suck at this. Sorry about the Japanese and the translations in this chapter (I used Google Translate to make sure they're right to a certain extent). I wanted to use this 'omake' to practice on my Japanese, especially grammar (yeah, when I haven't even mastered English grammar yet T^T).

Thanks for reading! Review, Follow and/or Favourite to show your support! ^v^


	4. Date - Part One

Ok! This is Chapter 3 and it's going to reveal more about the mystery behind Makocchi's strange behaviour. To be honest, I'm actually a MakoHaru/HaruMako fan! Their relationship is too good to be just friends. Will I include this pairing in this story? You'll have to wait and see...I want Haru to chase after Makocchi for longer! -v-

For now, please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

* * *

_Rain showered and gusts of wind howled around the harbour. It's wet and cold as he was soaked with salt water that never dried in the rain. Thunders resounded in his heart and shook him to the core as they roared. Legs heavy due to the excess weight, he dragged his feet along the end of the boat towards to deck, but swaying severely due to the raging waves. Panic shouts echoed and fishermen ran around trying to get to safety, while packing up their fishing equipment. One man caught his eyes, when lightning flashed to reveal someone pulling out the fishing net. The coldness and tiredness that he felt vanished with replacements of anger and numbness. The face that was filled with horror and despair carved deep into his soul, as he felt burning warmth clothed his arms and vision with red._

Makoto sits up suddenly, gasping for air, while he clutches at his chest trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. His eyes wide with horror as he shakes like a lone leaf on a tree in the autumn wind. He frantically looks around in his dim bedroom, in fear for something unreal preying on his weak, wicked soul. His heart nearly stops permanently when something slams the door open.

"Wake up! Onii-chan! Today is your first date, right?" says Ran excitedly while running towards and jumping onto his bed, staring at him expectantly with twinkles in her eyes.

"Good morning, onii-chan…" greets Ren who walks in drowsily, seemingly got dragged in here by Ran.

"Good morning, and yes Ran, today's the day," Makoto says with a smile, patting his hand on Ran's and Ren's heads, lovingly. He then says that he's going to get ready in the next few minutes before having breakfast, and asks his younger siblings to sit down at the dining table first.

However, he stays in the bathroom for more than 10 minutes. Hallucinations from his realistic nightmare plague his mind when the normal bathroom looks more like a haunted house. Lights seem like they haven't been maintained for decades, as they flash and click at an irregular rhythm. Blood stains are painted all over the walls and mirror is reflecting on himself as well as white, human-like 'things' that he doesn't even want to confirm on what they are. He attempts to clear his mind by washing his face, but upon turning on the tap, he finds his hand that's in the sink, soaking in red, stinky substance that is definitely not water. The smell of iron rushes through his nostrils as he backs away until he reaches a wall before sliding down and hugs himself into a trembling ball. His clean hand runs through his hair to soothe and calm himself. Eyelids shut tightly to tune himself out of his own dismay and mouth opens wide to take in a deep breath before breathing it out raggedly.

After what seemed like a few hours, he gradually opens his eyes to his bright, familiar-looking bathroom with clear water running from the tap in a calming rhythm. His hand that seemed unclean before is now only wet with transparent liquid that he's more than used to. When his breaths even out, he drags himself to the sink to complete his daily morning task. After he finishes, he glares, with his weary eyes, at his reflection, or more specifically at someone else. 'I'm going insane…and this is **_your entire_** fault. Don't think you'll get away from your crimes. I'll definitely bite **_your head_** off! Very soon…' Makoto chuckles tiredly with his melancholic eyes hidden in the shadow of his bangs, as he walks out from the bathroom.

* * *

**While Makoto is in the bathroom:**

Rei's mobile phone rings and vibrates, waking him up from his slumber, as he searches for his glasses. He answers the call, after confirming who it is. Before he has the chance to say anything, his caller yells excitedly beside his ear,

"Rei-chan! Have you woken up, yet?" Nagisa asks.

"I wouldn't be answering if I haven't."

"Ah! You're right! Tee-hee."

"So, what's your business with me this morning, Nagisa-kun?"

"You still remember that Mako-chan's having his date today, right?"

"I do, but...Don't tell me you're planning on following them?"

"Rei-chan is so smart! That's exactly what I'm going to do, but Rei-chan and Haru-chan are coming with me, too!"

"Eh!? Don't just decide this by yourself! I have better things to -"

"We're meeting in front of Haru-chan's house in 30 minutes from now. Cya there~"

"Wai-"

_Click. Doot, doot, doot, doot. _Rei sighs while he fixes his glasses before getting ready. 'Why do I have to do this…?'

"Ha-ru-cha-n, let's go to the aquarium together~"

"No. I don't want to interfere with Makoto's date."

'I don't want him to hate me.'

"We're not interfering. We're observing, Haru-chan. Ne, Rei-chan?"

"Eh…yes, Nagisa-kun is right and you get to see swimming mackerels, Haruka-senpai."

Haruka stands up in his bathtub abruptly at the word 'mackerel', "I'll go".

'Haru-chan/Haruka-senpai sure loves mackerels.' A drop of sweat travels down their dumbfounded faces.

'Well, this is also a good chance to know what's going on in Makoto's mind. I still haven't found out why Makoto acted so strange that morning.'

And so, the Iwatobi swimming club trio arrives at Iwatobi station where Makoto and Chiho are going to meet. They arrive there at 9:30am to find a good place to hide - a row of seats that is facing the train tracks with a wall behind them. They are well prepared, too. Rei, being too obsessed with his detective role, wears his detective outfit that consists of his school's winter uniform with a mahogany trench coat instead of a blazer. He also has a hat on his head that matches his trench coat to hide his hair, and a folded piece of newspaper in his hand, just in case if he needed it to hide his face. Nagisa, on the other hand, wears a colourful and flashy jersey and baggy jeans with a cap that is turned to the side and sunglasses that serves to cover his eyes. Haruka just wears a hoodie to cover the top half of his face.

Makoto soon arrives upon 10 minutes after their arrival and leans on a wall beside the station entrance, just a few feet away from his stalkers. He seems to be smiling nonchalantly while reading a small booklet and reading it intently while waiting for Chiho.

"Target: Tachibana Makoto. Height: 183cm. Weight: 73kg. Currently standing by the entrance at 0200 position and reading a suspicious booklet," recites the Pitiful Detective, Ryuugazaki Rei as he positions his finger underneath the bridge of his glasses.

"Ah! That must be a guidebook about how to make a date successful! And Mako-chan is here so early! It's only 9:40am."

"It is important not to make the girl wait when meeting up for a date. It is as expected of Makoto-senpai."

Haruka's eyebrow twitches at the comments. Why is Makoto trying so hard to impress the girl, when they are not even dating? Then he hears Rei reporting that the girl is approaching Makoto. He checks his watch that reads 10:01am. How dare that girl be late when Makoto has been waiting for more than 20 minutes?! And why is Makoto lying about that he just got there while smiling so brightly as though there's nothing wrong with it?

'The one you should be smiling at is me…' Haruka stares longingly at his crush.

Makoto seems to notice Haru's gaze as he turns around to meet nothing. Tilting his head wondering if it's his imagination, he leads Chiho to the platform while complimenting on Chiho's outfit. He feels the intense gaze again and his eyes fall on three very out-of-place and suspicious-looking people sitting together. He stares longer at the trio to sense any movements and his wait is proved worthwhile when he meets curious eyes peeking out from behind the newspaper. He turns around towards the train tracks upon meeting the gaze of his friends, who are totally oblivious to the fact that their identities are blown already.

'I wonder what they are doing. Cosplay?'

"Is there something wrong, Makoto-senpai?"

"No, I was just looking at something. That's all."

'They look like they're having fun,' Makoto chuckles a bit before their train approaches.

Makoto and Chiho sit down at a restaurant in the aquarium for lunch first. Light streaming from above the water in the massive fish tank, reflects on the walls around the restaurant, creating an environment where customers can enjoy the beauty of water without getting wet. It also creates a romantic atmosphere for couples that Haru's is not happy about. He sips at his drink slowly while stealing side-glances at his crush every now and then, trying not to be too obvious.

Then he sees it. The fear clouding Makoto's eyes as he watches a small dead fish being flung into the tank, blooming into red poppies when a bigger fish sinks its sharp teeth into its flesh.

**To be continued...**

* * *

I'll leave it here for now. Hope you liked it! Next part is going to be long, too. This whole story is going to be long. Yeah, Makocchi did kill someone in the past, and he's holding a bad grudge against someone.

One interesting fact: Makocchi is a Scorpio like me (according to wiki)! Scorpios hold grudges for a long, long time, if you do them harm. But they can be very loyal when you become their friend. Search "zodiac signs astrology scorpio" and check out the first link. It's very accurate (to me, at least) and I use it as reference for this Makocchi that I'm writing.

One more interesting fact: Scorpios and Cancers are very compatible as they understand each other's thoughts. They often have many wordless conversations and while Makocchi is a Scorpio, Haru is a Cancer!


	5. Date - Part Two

Sorry for the wait! I had quite a number of assignments to complete last week, so this took a while. Thank you for all the readers who are still following and reading this story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

* * *

The nightmare haunts Makoto once again. The face of the dead man appears in front of him in the water, but the worst part is that he cannot turn away. His guilt that he feels subconsciously prevents any control of his movements, as his body won't move no matter how much he wants to. He wants to be able to turn his eyes away from the fake ocean, away from horror, desperately. However, his brain decides that putting his consciousness to sleep is the best option from falling too deep into the crevice of insanity.

Haruka's eyes can't leave Makoto's face as he is worried and even scared for him. Makoto's eyes just look blank without any emotions, let alone the usual gentleness and warmth in them. He has known Makoto for more than 10 years, but never once had he seen him like that. Is this related to his strange behavior several days ago? He stands up and is ready to rush over to Makoto's side to comfort him, to make him smile again. Nagisa stops him by grabbing on to his arm, preventing him from interfering and ruining Makoto's date. Just when Haruka sends Nagisa a glare, a waitress appears in front of Makoto's table.

Makoto gets out from his trance when the waitress places their food on their table. Noticing that he have spaced out or nearly fainted with his eyes open, he excuses himself to go to the washroom to wash his hands, but more specifically his face, to wake himself up and to clear his mind. Haruka follows him as he shakes Nagisa's hand off and ignoring the protests from his two companions. He lays his eyes upon a vacant disabled toilet and sees this as a chance to have some private space for him and Makoto. Haru creeps behind Makoto and covers the mouth of his prey with one hand while wrapping his other arm around torso, before dragging the resisting prey into the disabled toilet and locking the door. When Makoto is released, he backs away a bit before shouting in shock.

"Haru?! Why are you here, and what are you doing?!"

"We have to talk."

"Can't this wait till Monday?"

"No. It has to be now," Haru steps closer towards Makoto, who backs away until his hip leans against the sink. "You've been acting strange. You're hiding something, aren't you?" Haru leans his face closer to Makoto's to look closely into his eyes and not allowing any chance of escape.

Makoto turns his head to the side, trying to hide his troubled eyes as well as the light shade of red that starts to spread across his face. However, his attempt ends with a failure when his head gets cupped in Haru's hands that force him to turn his face towards its owners face again, feeling a bit awkward. He tries to get away by pulling Haru's hands off his face, but makes the situation worse as each of Haru's hand grabs on to his, limiting movements of his limbs. Haru inwardly smiles playfully as he asks, "feel like talking now?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Makoto claims exasperated.

"You suck at lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"You have the word 'Lies' written all over your face."

Makoto sighs in defeat as he recognizes Haru's ability to read his mind and facial expressions, honed from the length of time that they have known each other.

"I guess I can never hide anything from you."

Haru waits earnestly for the response that Makoto is going to give, anticipating for revelation of the truth behind Makoto's strange behaviour.

While Haru waits patiently, Makoto processes his possible options in getting out of this situation:

1: Tell the truth

This is my own problem. I don't want to drag Haru and the others into this. They don't need to know. I can handle this all by myself. That's what I did for all these years.

2: Make up a convincing reason

Haru will probably know that I'm lying and might feel betrayed, but if the reason is convincing and if I act well, it should be alright. But I have to think of a good reason quick.

3: Push Haru away and run

No. This is not an option. Haru will probably hate me and get really upset. He may not look like it but Haru is pretty sensitive to this kind of thing. What happened with Rin in the past is a good example. Haru is my best friend. I don't want him to get upset. I want him to stay being his normal, water-and- mackerel-loving self.

So this leaves option 2. A good reason… Aha! I can use the story from the drama that airs at 7pm on every weekday! It's not too unreasonable. There is always a possibility that it could happen in real life or has already happened. I cried so hard during the last episode. It was so touching! I doubt that Haru watches this series. This might just work!

"Haru."

After what feels like an eternity, Haru finally gets to hear Makoto's voice. He stares at Makoto's serious expression, silently urging him to continue.

"The truth is… my father had lost his job a few weeks ago, due to a major mistake that cost the company a large amount of money that our family can't possibly afford to compensate. So it's like my father is in a big debt to the company. The company suggests that my father to continue to work there but his salary will be deducted every month until his debt is paid. But it's not an amount that can be earned in less than 10 years of full salary. Plus, there is interest calculated to the debt every month. We tried consulting with authorities regarding this unfair and illegal treatment, but we keep getting threatened by the company through calls, faxes, mails, etc. My two younger siblings and I have school, my mother need to take care of us and do the house chores. My father can't support the family with his reduced salary and the stress that he is getting. I am graduating soon, so I need to be of help to my family! I need to protect my siblings from harm and I need share the burden with my parents! My father tells me to focus on studies instead of working and I don't want to put any more stress on him. That's why I'm thinking of working after I graduate so that I can start earning money.

"The reasons why I didn't tell you are that I didn't want anyone to worry or to think badly of my family," Makoto finishes with his frowning eyes looking at the floor. Then he feels the grips on his arms disappear and instead feels his upper body being bound into a tight, warm hug.

"Makoto, you're an idiot."

Makoto doesn't reply, as he is still stunned by the affection that his best, childhood friend is showing him. He melts into the warmth that Haru gives him and blushes at this unknown comfort.

"You make me worry more when you keep things from me, much less a major thing like that. If you ever need someone to confide with, I'll always be here for you," Haru then whispers beside Makoto's ear, "Remember this: I'll always be on Makoto's side, no matter what."

Makoto's eyes widen at the statement and he feels a wave of gentle warmth spreading in his cold body. However, his eyes are soon glazed with sadness and guilt that he feels towards his comforting and supportive friend.

'Sorry Haru. Half of it is a lie. I just can't tell you the truth.'

**To be continued...**

* * *

The date is not over yet. Makocchi's not telling the real truth. Haru is becoming more obvious with his feelings. The made-up story seemed forced I know, but it's not from a TV series that I have watched. That 'airing' part was made-up too!

Hope you liked this chapter! Again, thanks for reading!


	6. Date - Part Three

お待たせしました/ Omataseshimashita (I'm sorry to have kept you waiting)! Final part of Chapter 3 up! Some more fluff before things get serious. I attached two omakes, just for fun.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free!

* * *

**Date - Part 3**

"Ano…Haru?" Makoto interrupts the awkward atmosphere as he has been standing in Haru's embrace for who knows how long. He tries to move away, but Haru's arms wrap even tighter around him, signaling that he doesn't want to let go. Haru's silky hair brushes his neck, sending shivers throughout his body.

"Hm?" Haru huffs hot breaths into Makoto's ear as he responds, feeling the growing fire under his friend's skin. He is enjoying this embarrassed Makoto, as he finds him very cute, very, _very_ cute. As much as he is concerned for Makoto's wellbeing under all this stress that no high school student should be under, he just can't suppress his instincts. His inner self is telling him to bite Makoto all over and eat him all up. He wants to see all of Makoto's expressions that no one has ever seen and never will. He wants to feel the warmth from Makoto that no one will ever be able to. He wants Makoto all by himself, to make Makoto his and no one else's. Before his thoughts intensify any further, Makoto breaks the silence.

"I think we should head out now, we've been in here for quite a while now."

Acknowledging this fact, Haru's arms slack off reluctantly, already missing the heat and the firmness of Makoto's muscles. His eyes do not leave Makoto's body as he watches his hand slide away from Makoto's arm then stares at his eye candy from head to toe, compensating for the loss of physical contact. When he gets the portion that he wants, he looks deep into Makoto's eyes and says with an unusual smile,

"But before we head out…"

* * *

"Haru-chan, you took so long~ What did you talk about?"

"It's a secret."

"Eh~ Not fair~"

"A secret is a secret." Haru has to hide his growing smirk as he recalls the quick kiss that he steals from Makoto's warm lips and the imaginary steam that puffs out from Makoto's shocked face that couldn't get any redder. He has left soon after, leaving Makoto in his stunned state so that he can recover from the temporary weakness in his legs, and to be safe from suspicions of having two guys head out from the same cubicle.

"Even though we're friends~?"

"Leave it, Nagisa-kun. It is not good to know someone's secret when they are not ready to tell."

"So~ what are we going to do, now that we've been discovered?"

"We'll keep on following Makoto."

"Haruka-senpai, are you sure that Makoto-senpai do not mind?"

"I have his permission. Besides, he said that he has something to show us afterwards."

"Eh? Nani, nani?!"

"Would it not be better if we just contact Makoto-senpai later by phone instead of following him around?"

"It's more fun stalking someone~!"

"Agreed."

'If that someone is Makoto…'

"Haruka-senpai, too?!"

* * *

Makoto and Chiho's date resumes as though the toilet incident never occurred. They walk close with each other, smiling as they share their adoration for the fishes. Occasionally, they laugh together when Makoto decides to make jokes, including one about how it will look weird and funny if his friends' faces are to be photo-shopped to look like their respectful animal representations.

"They look like real couple, don't they~?" Upon making that intentional statement, Nagisa senses Haru's discomfort and tries to divert his attention to the unusual sunfish, having fun teasing his stoic friend who has found something that he loves other than water and mackerel. The trio indeed gets their attentions diverted and soon they lose sight of the today-only couple.

After their exploration around aquarium, the 'couple' stops at the souvenir shop to choose something that will remind them of the good memories of today's date in the future. While Chiho is admiring the accessories, Makoto stares at the black, round eyes of a stuffed dolphin that reflects his face, as he holds it in the air at eye level. He notes the smoothness and comfort of its fur then squeezes it a bit with his hands and blushes lightly at the fluffiness as he has the urge of cuddling it in public. Upon realizing Haru's resemblance to a dolphin, his blush grows darker by a few shades when flashbacks of the stolen kiss play in his mind, again and again. However, guilt soon smothers his happy thoughts again and unknowingly he seeks comfort in hugging the stuffed dolphin in his arms.

Blood drips down onto the floor from Haru's nose as he witnesses this scene. Haru deludes of flowers and the soft glow of light that emits from Makoto's body, when he finds Makoto's 'moe' level reaching for highest record yet. Makoto seems to be in absolute bliss when planting his face in the soft fur of the stuffed dolphin, and Haru nearly runs over immediately to cuddle him. But a twinge of jealousy pulls at his heart as he imagines himself being in Makoto's embrace instead of the inanimate animal. While he continues to stare at the subject of his love, his companions are left forgotten and have decided to have their own tour around the aquarium, leaving the stalker in hiding.

* * *

"I had so much fun today! Thank you so much for inviting me, Chiho-san!"

"I'm so glad that you had fun, Makoto-senpai! I had fun, too! But I feel bad having you pay for my lunch and this bracelet."

"I don't mind at all. Think of it as my thanks for inviting me to the aquarium. Besides, I bought something for myself as well." Makoto holds up the big shopping bag to emphasize his point.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" Chiho's face turns bright red under the beaming smile of Makoto. "I'll definitely cherish this bracelet." She holds up her wrist to admire the shiny yellow bracelet with silver sunfishes hanging in between the beads. Satisfaction and happiness wells her heart knowing that this bracelet is a gift from her crush.

The date finally ends when they reach Chiho's house. They give each other their thanks and good byes before parting ways. Makoto sees her off until she is inside her house after a small smile and a wave. He pulls out his phone to contact Haru, knowing that Nagisa and Rei are together with him.

* * *

After a long and silent trek of stairs up towards the peak of the valley, Makoto stops in front of a big evergreen tree that is now basked in the orange glow of the setting sun. He takes a deep breath and breathes out slowly before turning around to meet the gazes of his teammates. He stretches his arms to convey that they have reached the place that he wants to show them.

"Let me introduce to you, the person that I loved and always will…"

The trio has their eyes wide with anticipation of meeting Makoto's love who is possibly hiding behind the tree. They are too curious to notice Makoto's slightly shaking form and his heavy breathing. A big lump is forming in Makoto's throat as he continues to speak, suffocating him, and warning him to stop talking.

"Simika's…"

Someone is squeezing and pulling at Makoto's heart, every time he speaks another word. Makoto finds it hard to breathe but he has to finish his half-finished sentence. His friends deserve to know, especially Haru who has a crush on him.

"Resting place…"

The others gasp in shock at the unexpected revelation, eyes wide, this time, with horror and sorrow for their good friend, crystal clear about the meaning behind quiet and forced voice. Once again, Makoto's heart gets torn into billion pieces. But his eyes refuse to let any tears out, no matter how much he wants to let them carry his negative emotions away. May be it's because crying won't get her back or his mind is still refusing this reality. He shifts his body to get into a more comfortable position and his shoes ruffle the grass, bringing his friends out of their thoughts.

"Mako-chan…"

"Makoto-senpai…"

'Makoto…'

His friends step closer to him and are going to comfort him by hugging, but before they can do that, Makoto changes the subject with his trademark smile, "I bought something for each of you!" He rummages his souvenir bag and takes out three small boxes, which he hands one to each one of his relay team members. They open their given box carefully and unfold a few pieces of paper, to be mesmerized by the sparkling figure of their respective animals.

"It's beautiful…" Nagisa and Rei both say before Nagisa runs over to Makoto and jumps on him, as he expresses his thanks. Rei also expresses his thanks, but with a bow, deeply touched by the gift from his senpai, before walking over to Nagisa and peeling him off of Makoto. All the past seriousness vanishes into the air as the Iwatobi swimming team is once again surrounded by smiles and laughter.

Haru stays in his position, smiling at the friends while holding the glass dolphin close to his heart. Although Haru is very happy about the present he received from Makoto, he can't help but be concerned for his friend who has lost the love of his life. He can never imagine losing Makoto, as they have been together for as long as they can remember. Haru now solely focuses on Makoto's figure that is donned with a thin coat of golden light, which shines so brightly as though Makoto is disappearing. He suddenly has a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen; something _really_ bad that might happen to his beloved Makoto.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadow is lurking behind the woods nearby and is glaring right at them, more specifically one of them. "Mi~tsuketa (Found ya)", he smirks at his oblivious prey before walking away silently, without anyone noticing.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Omake 1**

**When Haruka is stalking Makoto outside of the souvenir shop…**

"Okaa-san, someone is bleeding over there!"

"Shush! Don't look at him!"

Many people try to act oblivious to the crouching form of a boy with a growing pool of blood on the floor, as they walk pass. But suddenly there is a firm tap on Haruka's shoulder and turns around to meet a bothered staff and a worried 'lady'.

"It's him! The one who have been staring at me and getting a nosebleed!" The middle-aged woman exclaims in a hysterical voice sounding very concerned as she wraps her arms around her slightly obese body protectively.

'As if I'll be interested in your body in the least!' Haruka's eyebrows twitch at the exclamation.

"Ogyaku-sama (Dear customer), can you perhaps wait for your friend by the bench over there? You are causing inconvenience for the other tourists."

Haruka finally stands up and apologizes monotonically, before walking away, wanting to get out of this trouble as soon as possible. However, just before he gets to take his third step, the lady halts him with a bunch of complaints about making a mess on the floor and about the half-assed apology, while the staff tries to calm her down.

Coincidentally, Makoto and Chiho walk out from the souvenir shop and overhear the one-sided argument unfold. When Makoto's eyes travel to the back of the teenage boy who is tuning out the verbal attacks, he immediately knows that it's his best friend, Haru. He chuckles and laughs at the scene, and while knowing that his friend can handle this situation if he doesn't say anything, he leads Chiho to the exit.

* * *

**Omake 2**

"This is so beautiful! Where did you get it, Rin-senpai?" Nitori admires the new shining shark that is placed on Rin's desk in their room.

"I got it from Makoto. He said that it's a souvenir from the aquarium." Rin says with a bored tone as he lies lazily on his bed, reading a magazine.

"Heh~ But isn't it expensive?"

"Like I know."

"Hehe, Rin-senpai sounds happy!"

"Who's happy!?" Rain flops down his magazine beside his bed and sits up abruptly.

"You were smiling to yourself when you were looking at it"

"If you keep spouting nonsense, I'll kick you out of the room."

"But it's true!"

"A-I-!"

* * *

Hope you liked it, and didn't find the stuffed dolphin part too weird. I actually have a friend (a straight, 18y.o. male) who stared at this Winnie the Pooh soft toy in a store for half an hour, deciding whether he should buy it (for himself) or not. But he didn't buy it in the end, unfortunately, and he looked like he wanted it pretty bad. So, I let Makocchi buy the stuffed dolphin that he wants. ^v^

Thanks for reading!


	7. Oogami Makoto

Previous Chapter: Identity of Makoto's love revealed! Will Haru be able to compete with someone who's not here anymore? Whose shadow is that at the end? I'm not going to introduce him just yet, well, if you look really closely in previous chapters (BIG Hint: Feelings - Part 2), I did mention 'him' (kinda :P).

For this chapter, I'll be introducing another OC instead. Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free!

* * *

**Oogami Makoto**

Another peaceful day of school, and there is a grumpy-looking delinquent walking down the corridor to his own classroom. Everyone he walks passes, will all turn away and pretend that they are invisible, to avoid any contact with him, fearful of getting life-threateningly hurt. Same goes to when he is inside the classroom. As he opens the door the Class 3-B's classroom, all conversations stop and the air grows tense and quiet. The homeroom teacher marches in like a robot as he stutters an announcement for electing cultural festival committee members in the class. No one in the class is motivated enough to do something so troublesome. But there is one exception. A sole hand is raised in the front row.

"I want to join the committee."

The teacher's glasses nearly fall off upon hearing the school's delinquent nominating himself to be a committee member, and he asks whether there are any girls who want to join the committee as well. There is no longer anyone who meets the eyes of their homeroom teacher, as not any one of them want to be chosen. Sighing in defeat, the teacher asks him who he wants to work with. He answers that the person he feels comfortable working with is not in their class, but the teacher smiles excitedly and suggests that he can make arrangements with the other class so that the person can join the committee as well, glad that there is someone who can control this mad-dog brawler. When he asks for the identity of that person, the answer that he receives sends everyone in the class into confounded commotion.

"Tachibana Makoto"

_My name is Oogami Makoto. Sou (Yes), it's the same first name as Tachibana from Class A, but the characters for our names are different. Tachibana's Makoto is the girly version – __真琴__, while mine's is__ 誠__, which means truth, faithfulness and honesty. But I don't have any friends close enough to call me by my first name. To be more precise, no one dares to look at me, let alone talk to me. I heard some people said that we should have swapped names 'cause I'm a Virgo and Tachibana totally reflects the meaning of__誠__. I don't resent them for saying that, and I'm not jealous of Tachibana. Instead, I totally understand why people think that way. _

_You can say that Tachibana is like a saviour to me. He saved me from my loneliness even if it's just a little bit. I was born with a strong built with a scary face that kept people away from me, even now. While people stay away from me, Tachibana is the only one who ever tried to talk to me. He is the only person who sees the real me. That made me really happy. _

_We know each other since primary school. It started in Year 3 when we were in the same class and sat together for one term. He was the one and only one to smile at me and greet me with a 'yoroshiku'. I was very happy, though as usual, my face twisted into a frown and glare instead. But he didn't seem to mind, and started a conversation as though he can see the real me. From that moment on, my attention gets drawn to him whenever he is within my field of vision, even after that term we sat together. Before I know it, I have formed a database on him and probably became someone who knows him best. _

_One thing that I noticed is that he is always by Nanase Haruka's side. They are always in the same class, their homes are close to each other, and they are in the same swimming team, too. I'm really envious of their relationship, especially when Nanase and I are both the loner type if not for Tachibana. It was then that I realized, people like Tachibana, is kind to everyone. Sometimes I feel very insecure, because while Tachibana is special to me, I'm just another acquaintance to him. When he's done with me, he'll just throw me away like old clothes. I thought that when we no longer in the same area, he will not contact me again. One day I was at my limit and asked him whether we are friends or not, and he said 'of course! __大神は僕の大切な友達だよー！__(Oogami is my precious friend!)' with a bright smile that just warms people's hearts, including mine's. Then I asked why he never calls me by my first name, he said that we have the same first name so it will sound weird if we call each other by the same name. _

_Not long after, Matsuoka Rin transferred to our school and became friends with Tachibana in no time. I was envious of his outgoing personality but at the same time I feel disgusted by it. I was under the impression that people who put on a façade like that only wants to be liked by everyone; a type of self-satisfaction. There were a lot of people before Tachibana who tried to be friendly with me, but after a few attempts they all gave up and ignored me as though I didn't exist. Tachibana was different. He was persistent in trying to become my friend, and starts a conversation with me whenever he had the chance to. He even tried to invite me to join the swimming team, in which I declined not so politely, but his smile never faded. Before the end of the term, he asked for my phone number, so that we could hang out together sometime during the holidays. We did. It was a lot of fun when he came over to my oversize Japanese traditional-style house. He looked so amazed and astonished by the house so we went on a small expedition as I showed him around. Even when we went to different middle schools, he still texted me and talked to me with a smile, he visited me whenever he was free, too! I really appreciate his kindness. _

'That was what I thought, until he _betrayed_ me…!'

"Ah! Oogami! You really joined the committee like you promised. Let's give it our best!" Tachibana says when he comes into the committee room and spots me. It was last night when he called me out of the blue and told me that I should come to school today so that I can join the committee and experience high school life to the fullest when this is our last chance to do so, before graduation. I give him my best smile that I can muster, before I go to my assigned seat. The committee conference begins and the student council president asks for a volunteer to be their committee president. Tachibana nominates himself and everyone including me, agrees and congratulates him as he becomes the president by default without any other volunteers.

And so, our busy lives as cultural festival committee members begin.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Cultural Festival = Autumn! But it's spring here in Australia LOL

'whatever' flag is up! I actually struggled to figure out a good name for this OC, I wanted to use Ookami (wolf) to fit his delinquent side of him but no one has a last name like that, so I used Oogami instead. I set this OC as a Virgo for the name joke and for another reason where I heard somewhere (Gintama) that a lot of yakuza manga/anime characters are Virgos.

Thinking of Virgos, they remind me of an episode from Gintama in which Kondou and Matsudaira, who are both Virgos, go on a 'death drive'. It's super hilarious and I still remember the contents of the episode! Gintama is the only anime that made me laugh so hard XD.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Experiment Gone Wrong

Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with assignments and quizzes that I didn't have much time to work on this story. So here's Chapter 5, hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Experiment Gone Wrong  
**

"Ne~ It's alright isn't it? We're friends, right?" Makoto begs Oogami, "Besides you're the only one that I can turn to!"

"Can't you ask Nanase? Why me?"

"You're the only one who knows about _it_, and I don't want any other person to know…"

"Alright, but only for a little bit."

"That's more than enough!"

This was before Makoto had asked Oogami to join the cultural festival committee. A few days after quitting the swimming club, he invited Oogami over to his house after school to show him something. Once Oogami found out, he was more than amazed and astonished by the unbelievable work that Makoto had done from the half completed robot that he saw a few months ago. Makoto said that he just followed his father's instructions in a whole archive of log books in his father's study, to build the human-size robot that looks similar to human skeleton, but with organs. He then showed Oogami a mysterious cube which he inserted in the allocated slot on the metal frame. Muscles, ligaments and skin surrounded the metal skeleton to reveal what looked like a human being, or what looked more like,

"Tachibana!?" Oogami yelled eyes glued to the metallic clone of Makoto, not noticing that Makoto had disappeared from his vision. While he continued to admire the realistic copy of his friend, a shadow loomed over him and a flash of light cut through the air above him. He ducked and jumped forward instinctively, before he turned around to see, in shock, an amused, smiling Makoto with a wood-chopping axe in his hands.

"Sugoi na, Oogami, I can't believe you dodged that," Makoto commented sounding amazed, "as expected from the future leader of the Oogami group, the strongest yakuza group in the area."

"H-H-How did you –!?"

"I don't see anything wrong with knowing more about their close friends. But it saddens me that you ran away from me, despite my efforts to chop you in…No, no, I was about to say, to let you be the first soul to ride this robot."

"You definitely were about to say 'chop me in half', weren't you!? And where did that AXE came from!?" Oogami exclaimed as he backed himself to the wall opposite to his assaulter and highly potential killer, "…but what do you mean by a soul riding a robot?"

"It's part of my family's tradition to go on camping, so obviously we'll need an axe to chop some firewood, no? For your other question, it's literally what I said. Your soul is going to move from your body to this robot over here to make it move like your own body, and to see whether it works, I need to make you unconscious."

"That doesn't mean that you can _kill_ me! Or did you mean make me unconscious forever?!"

"I meant make you unconscious for a while with the back of the axe."

"But you're holding it differently?!"

"Ah. I made a mistake~ Sorry~"

"'I made a mistake~ Sorry~' MY ASS!"

"Maa, let's leave the insignificant things aside."

"Is my _life_ insignificant to you!?"

"If you think about how you can become immortal through my robots, yeah."

"YOU MONSTER! ONI (Ogre/Japanese demon)! How cold-blooded can you be!? Do you even consider me your friend!?"

"Of course! I consider you as a best friend, you know? But your reactions are so funny that I can't help but to tease you," Makoto chuckled with a bright smile, "but normal people would run away instead of correcting me of my antics. I like that part of you, Oogami. And somehow, I feel like I can be myself when you are around." Said person blushed and yelled some nonsense at Makoto, before tackling him to stop his annoying laughter.

They wrestled each other for a good 10 minutes laughing and insulting each other for jokes. However, things started to go wrong when Oogami's hand bumped the handle of the forgotten axe and impulsively surrounded it with both his hands to pay his revenge for the swing that he nearly received with his body. Not noticing that the person of his revenge was within reach of the weapon, he lifted the heavy axe above his hand with all his strength and in the process, unintentionally slashed open Makoto's uniform and flesh, leaving a long wound spreading diagonally from the left hip to the right shoulder of his victim. Losing his balance, the stunned Makoto fell onto his back side and slammed his back against the wall, hissing in pain as his wound opened wider at the impact. Oogami stared in horror and regret as he saw crimson blood oozing out from the seemingly deep wound of his friend, staining the torn uniform. He was going to laugh it off, but the sound of a bag that fell on to the ground travelled to his ear, turning his blood ice cold. Anxiously, he turned his head to meet the witness and his heart stopped.

"Nanase…?"

* * *

The bell chimed, signaling the end of the school day, and nearly every student stood up immediately, chatting and laughing with their friends. Haruka stood up slowly, stretching himself after having sat down for too long. Just when he was about to turn his head towards his best friend, Makoto left swiftly after dropping off a quick good bye. Haruka continued to stare at the door where Makoto disappeared from his vision, feeling dejected.

Now that Makoto have left the swimming club, Haruka wish to spend as much time together with him as possible, especially when he had just realized his own feelings towards the boy. But seeing how Makoto left without him made him feel like he's receiving the cold shoulder. He never felt so…lonely…and empty. It's like a puppy that have been following him around for ages just disappeared without a word, when he'd just began to grow very fond of the dog. It's like losing a part of him. Before he knew it, Makoto have become the centre of his world, and losing Makoto will mean the end of him.

A sharp pain shot through Haruka's heart when he was reminded of the fact that he is nothing more than a best friend to Makoto. Did he not make his feelings clear enough through the kiss that he gave last week during Makoto's date? Makoto never mentioned anything afterwards, and it's difficult for Haruka to bring it up when they don't have much time to spend together alone. Is Makoto avoiding him? But they talked together like always as though nothing had happened. Or…are his feelings nothing but trouble to Makoto?

Shaking his head to clear his mind from his inner turmoil, he laid his eyes onto Makoto's notebook that was sitting conveniently on its owner's table. Seeing this as an opportunity, Haruka grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag. Although he would love to submerge himself in the water right now, Makoto is his first priority. He needed to make his feelings straight and confess to Makoto properly.

He basically ran all the way to Makoto's house with his newly-founded determination which slowly diminished as he faced the door that was slightly ajar, feeling confused. He crept towards the entrance and peeked through the crevice and found himself opening the door until he could fully see scene in front of him. There he met the school's well-known delinquent who was holding a blood-stained axe over a cornered Makoto. His bag slipped through his fingers when he realized who the owner of that blood was. Fury and rage coursed through his body, intensifying every second as he took notes of Makoto pained expression and the deep-looking gash that Makoto tried to cover. The last straw was drawn when he finally witnessed the grin on the culprit's face.

"Nanase…?"

He _snapped_. 

**To be continued...**

* * *

So this chapter is kind of the first part of a flashback on how Makocchi betrayed Oogamicchi. Next part is going to be the continuation of this flashback.

Hope you didn't mind the not-so-scientific sci-fi in this chapter. I've been building and programming a robot at school, so the idea just came into my mind. When I was writing this chapter, I realized that I watched too much Gintama (watched the entire series for more than 3 times). The dialogues between Makocchi and Oogamicchi came to me so naturally that this story is turning into comedy. BUT, serious things are definitely going to happen in the near future.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
